The Second Chosen One
by Adeanna
Summary: Could there possibly be another chosen one? With QuiGon still alive and ObiWan training Anakin it's only a matter of time before things start to happen. A supposed chosen one appears out of no where, and Anakin feels a strange conection with her. R&R!
1. Dream Come True

Finally! The first chapters ready to go! This story I must say, has some awesome characters! I know I used the same name for the main girl as in my other story, but I just LOVE that name, so bare with me! (I'm the one in control of her throughout the story, also, I know she even looks like the Adeana in my other story, she's my favorite character to use!) Ok, I know the opening sucks but we (me and Dominica) really couldn't think of any other way to make it, this chapter may also be a bit boring because all it really does is describe what's happening. But please read it none the less, and tell me what you think!

Chapter One: Dream Come True

"Wouldn't it be so awesome if we were like, some how teleported to the time and place of Star Wars?" Stephanie said. "And be like, everything we ever wanted to be?"

"I guess." Curtis said he was always one to agree.

"No." Dominica said always one to disagree.

"What's Star Wars?" Kati asked the highly sheltered one.

"Dan- danadam-dananannana." Justin started to sing the Star Wars theme song, he was the funny one.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Well I know I'd want to." She said, slightly hurt that no one really agreed with her.

"You go right ahead." Dominica said. "I'll stay right here. Besides, nothing like that would ever happen anyway."

Turning around to hide her face Stephanie took a deep breath to calm her anger. "If it ever did happen I'd disown all of you."

With that she started to walk off, not caring if she was being unfair.

All of a sudden a strong wind picked up, turning around Stephanie saw a large tornado coming there way. They had no time to scream or run, they only had time to feel the fear. The next second they were all sucked up into the funnel, all five falling unconscious.

Justin woke up first; he moaned in pain and put a hand to the back of his head. Looking around he saw the rest of his friends lying about, but they didn't look like his friends. Shacking the closest one to him, Justin tried to grasp what was happening. The person he was awaking groaned and sat up.

"Justin?" Asked the voice of Curtis.

"Curtis?" Asked Justin.

Justin had short dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and a tall, thin, physic, he looked to be around 17 years old.

Curtis had a bald head, dark brown eyes, and a tall, muscular physic; he looked to be around 18.

"Awesomely awesome!" Curtis said when he realized what had happened.

As he looked around to see what every one else looked like they others were just beginning to wake up.

"Kati?" Curtis asked the girl nearest him.

"Yeah, what?" She said.

Kati now was tall, curvy, and womanly, she had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes, and she looked 18.

"Wow." She whispered, looking down at her self.

"Where's Dominica?" Asked Curtis.

"Right here you dumb ass." Said a medium height black haired, black eyed, black skinned 17 year old female.

"Then, you're Stephanie?" Justin asked, his jaw going slack.

He was looking at a tall, slim figure with mid back length jet black hair, gray eyes, and a softly curved body.

"Yeah." Stephanie said, her voice had changed also, it was soft and mysteries.

There was a loud boom over head that made ever one jump but Stephanie and Dominica. Looking up Stephanie's quick eyes found a ladder leading into the ceiling. She strode toward it, her gate smooth and cat like.

"Let us see where we are."

Every one followed her up the ladder and through a trap door, up onto ground that was pure metal and steel. Above their heads millions of ships were flying past, going to and from among the soaring heights of a humongous city.

"Where are we?" Asked Kati.

"Coruscant." Stephanie said, looking about.

"It would be a lot of help if I knew what you were talking about." Dominica said.

"Coruscant, the city planet, the capital of the Republic."

"I still have no clue what you're talking about."

"Coruscant is one of the planets in Star Wars!" Stephanie said in exasperation.

"What? Your saying we're in Star Wars?" Dominica asked her jaw dropping.

"Precisely."

"Looks like you got your wish." Justin said his eyes still on Stephanie.

"We should change our names." Curtis said.

"Adeana." Stephanie said with out hesitating.

"Mia." Dominica said.

"Nali." Kati said.

"Tenci." Curtis said.

Every one turned to look at Curtis.

"What? I like it." He said, raising his hands over his head.

"I'll stay Justin." Justin said.

"What ever." Mia said.

"Now what?" Nali asked, looking at Adeana."

"Let's find a speeder." Adeana said, starting to walk toward a building to their right. 

Master Yoda looked around the crowded Council Chamber, his face void of emotion.

"Felt the surge, who did?"

"Everyone, master!" Said an eager padawan.

"What do you think it means Master?" Another padawan asked.

"Know not for sure, I do. Leave us."

All the padawans bowed their heads and went out the door, leaving only the masters. After a moment of complete silence Yoda spoke again.

"What make of this, do you?" He asked no one in particular.

"I have a feeling that the surge in the force was created by one if not multiple persons coming onto our planet." Qui-Gon Jin said.

Yoda nodded as if he had thought the same thing.

"If I may master." Obi-Wan said.

"You may."

"I feel that we need to find these persons, before the Sith does that is."

"Why do you feel that Obi-Wan?" Mace Windu asked.

"If these persons have the power to cause the force to surge like that then they must be strong in it."

"Ah," Yoda said. "Simple simplicity."

"How will we find these persons?" Another master asked.

"We will use the force." Mace Windu said.

"Split up into groups, we will." Yoda said.

"Only masters and older padawans."

"Agree, I do." Yoda said.

"When do we leave?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We left ten minutes ago." Mace said.

Thanks for reading it all the way through! (If you really did.) We are ready for anything you can throw at us, flames and all. And we WILL read all reviews and try to make you, the reader, happy! 


	2. High Speed Chase

Here's the next chapter! It's pretty much just a big action scene, but it's still important.

Chapter 2 High Speed Chase

After climbing near the top Adeana found a four setter speeder and a one person speeder.

"Who knows how to drive?" She asked, looking at her friends.

"I can." Justin said.

"Then you take this one and I'll take the smaller one."

As they climbed in Adeana looked around sharply, she sensed that some one was looking for them, more then just some.

"Follow me." She said as she started the engine.

Justin nodded and started his up also.

"We'll start out slow, so you can get the hang of it."

Again Justin nodded.

Slowly they exited the building, Adeana hopping that the owners of the speeders didn't come out any time soon. Taking the lead she wove expertly in and out of the traffic lanes, Justin right behind her, swerving a little more than her but doing alright. As Adeana felt ready they speed up a bit, where they were going she had no clue.

Anakin picked out a speeder with great care, making sure it had everything he needed in it. He finally picked a deep red one with twin engines and an open cockpit.

"Are you done now?" Obi-Wan asked his apprentice. "The others are ready to leave."

"I'm ready." Anakin said, his face glowing with the thought of action.

Obi-Wan got into the passengers seat and waved to those behind him.

With deft hands Anakin started the speeder and speed out of the landing deck, five other speeders following him.

"Now, where is our prey?" Anakin asked him self.

He opened up to the force and instantly sensed what he was looking for. He speed up and flew toward the source of the force disturbance.

"What are we here to do?" Anakin asked as he flew. "Kill them, capture them, make friends?"

"It depends on what they do, if there Sith then we will more then likely have to kill them. But if their friendly then we'll take them back to the Jedi Temple and try to figure out what's going on."

Obi-Wan said.

"Sounds good to me." Anakin said, cutting around a slow moving air bus. 

"There they are!" Obi-Wan said, pointing to a four setter speeder.

"That's not where I'm getting the most disturbances." Anakin said, frowning. "I sense another person."

"Could that be your lone person?" Obi-Wan asked, pointing to a one setter speeder.

"Sure is." Anakin said, gunning the throttle.

"Warn me before you do that!" Obi-Wan yelled over the rushing wind, his face turning white.

"Tell the others to get the slower one, please." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan obliged.

"Yeah!" Anakin yelled. "Here we go!"

Obi-Wan looked up to see that the smaller speeder had shot forward, trying to get away from Anakin.

"Great, a high speed chase." Obi-Wan muttered.

Turning around Adeana saw the red speeder coming there way, followed by four others. Cursing under her breath she turned her radio on and spoke to the others.

"You keep going as if nothings happening, I'll try to get rid of them."

With out waiting for an answer she shot forward and to the right, hopping to get an upper hand by making the first move. She twisted and turned, went in and out of traffic, but the red speeder was right behind her the whole time.

"Fine," She said to herself. "If it's a chase you want, it's a chase you'll get."

With a frown of concentration Anakin pulled the throttle back and shot straight down, following the other speeder's moves precisely. 

"Who ever it is there a good flyer." Anakin said aloud.

They kept plummeting down toward the ground, the wind howling against the speeders.

"Anakin! Pull up!" Obi-Wan said.

"Sorry master, I forgot you don't like flying."

"I don't mind flying, but what you're doing is suicide!" Obi-Wan yelled, just as Anakin pulled up not a foot from the ground.

Anakin laughed aloud and speed up, catching on the other speeder. Just as he was a yard from the back the pilot did something that even caught Anakin off guard.  
All of a sudden the speeder slowed, causing Anakin to have to slam on brakes to stop from hitting it. With an expert twist the other speeder went upside down and flew that way right over Anakin's and Obi-Wan's heads. As it went over Anakin caught a glimpse of the pilot, all he saw was a human with black hair.

"That was neat." Anakin said as he hurriedly pulled the speeder around.

When he finally got the speeder around the other pilot was well ahead, dodging in between traffic.

"Now would be a good time to ask for help." Obi-Wan stated.

"Fine." Was all Anakin said, he had other things on his mind.

Turning on the radio Obi-Wan caught the last part of a transmission.

"-don't tell them anything."

Glancing over at Anakin Obi-Wan thought a moment.

"Do you think that could have been our person?" Obi-Wan finally asked.

"Possibly, try to talk to her."

"Her?"

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan. "It sounded like a girl didn't it."

Shrugging Obi-Wan activated the radio.

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi; I'm in the speeder behind you. We are not trying to harm you." 

"Could have fooled me." Came the cool female voice back over the radio.

"Why are you running from us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well I wonder, could it possibly be that you're chasing me?" The female asked sarcastically.

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan and broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Obi-Wan asked with a frown.

"Nothing master, nothing."

Turning back to the radio Obi-Wan continued to try and keep a conversation going.

"Why don't you just stop?" He asked.

"I would, but it seems as if you have my friends' prisoner."

"Let me talk to her." Anakin said to Obi-Wan.

"Be my guest." Obi-Wan said, taking over the wheel.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked into the radio.

"I was going to ask the same thing." The girl said.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, now who are you."

"Why do you want to know?"

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to chuckle.

"Not having any luck are you?" He asked his padawan.

"Not really." Anakin admitted. "I'm curious." He said into the radio.

"Adeana Moonrider."

"Where are you going, Adeana?" Anakin asked.

"I have no clue." Adeana said matter of factly.

"Are you furan to Coruscant?"

"You could say that"  
"Well, if you stop running we'll stop chasing." Anakin said. "We really don't want to harm you."

"You're going about a strange way of showing that." Then Adeana's voice got quieter, as if she were talking to her self. "Damn it."

Up ahead the speeder had stopped and was hovering in one place, all around it were the other Jedi speeders. Obi-Wan pulled up into the circle and stopped beside the speeder with Master Yoda and Mace Windu in it.

"Luckily that was over quickly." Obi-Wan said.

Yeah! I got the next chapter up! Thanks for reading! We'll try and get the next chapter up in a couple of days, if not sooner. 


End file.
